


Renewal

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [67]
Category: Good Omens (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Happy Ending, Nonbinary Character, Other, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't - second chances.





	Renewal

Afterwards, they find themself at the Withywindle again, spirits curiously light.

Gazing around – untarnished water, lush greenery, verdant willow-leaves – their eyes fall on a figure approaching.

Graceful. Familiar.

Their breath stops. Their whole being freezes.

A hand reaches out – brow, cheek – a warm caress.

"I–"

Voice like the song of a glad water. "I know. I've always known."

"What about–?"

"A friend, still, but–"

Lips meet lips. Tentative. Soft.

"Here." White bloom on open palm, unsullied and pure.

A warding gesture. "I'm not–"

"Take it."

Trembling hands accept: a water-lily, droplets glistening.

Petals unfurl slowly, releasing delicate perfume.

A promise.

**Author's Note:**

> \- "Then another clear voice, as young and as ancient as Spring, like the song of a glad water flowing down into the night from a bright morning in the hills, came falling like silver to meet them," (FotR, The Old Forest)
> 
> _05.10.19 My muse didn't leave me alone until I wrote the happy ending she insisted on. Sequel to ["Beautiful"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849786)._


End file.
